Remember
by ashkash95
Summary: Memories flooded minds on October 31, 1981.


Minerva McGonagall was filled with memories when she heard the news of the Potters. She had known them for so long (too bloody long it felt like sometimes). She had witnessed many teasings and lectures and unfortunately many snogs. But of all the moments, a particular moment from their first year stood out.

It had been the week before their first test and she was allowing the first years to use the day before in order to practice. It was a month into school and she was used to seeing James enjoy getting a rise out of Lily by teasing her and Lily never failing to follow through. Children.

In this particular moment, they were unusually quiet, both concentrating on their work. She was struggling with a particular spell and tried to get help from her friend Marlene McKinnon who had no luck either. Minerva saw her take a deep, humbling breath and turn around to ask Potter for help. She, Lily, and Marlene all paused to wait for Potter and Black's inevitable teasing but nothing followed. Sirius shrugged and turned back to his work but James slowly explained to her what to do. She nodded, got it, and turned back to her work after a thank you. Later, Minerva was even more surprised to find Evans asking Potter for help in the library. Once again, Potter defied expectations and helped her with a smile. In turn, she helped him with his Charms.

When Minerva graded their tests, they both had gotten Os. _They're going to be something, aren't they?_ she asked herself. She had smiled.

There were many moments that came to Albus Dumbledore's mind when he heard of the death of James and Lily Potter. Memories flew through his head rapidly all through his immense sadness and immense fury at Sirius Black (which he of course came to regret immensely 12 years later).

But one particular memory stood out: their first fight. They had been quarrelling as they approached the entrance to the Great Hall. They didn't see him as he was making his way towards the entrance as well and continued shouting at each other.

"Would you quit nagging me, Evans?" James shouted.

"Oh, I would, _Potter_, but you're too bloody idiotic!" she yelled back, equally loud.

"That's rich, Lily. _I'm_ idiotic?"

"Yes you are you stupid git!"

They continued in this fashion, throwing words at each other until James finally said, "Say what you want but you can't change my bloody mind. Why do you even bother?"

Lily grew quiet. "James." His name came out softly and it a bit choked. He seemed a bit surprised at the sudden shift in tone. "Because I don't want you to _die_." Her voice cracked as she let out a sob.

He blinked owlishly before realizing that she was crying and why. "Bloody hell, Lils." She tried to stalk away but he pulled her back to him. She refused to look up but eventually he managed to coax her gaze to meet his. "Lils, Lily, please stop. I didn't mean—I know you care. Okay? I know you're worried. But I don't want anything to happen to you either okay?"

She nodded. He wiped her tears and kissed her lightly as they made their way to dinner.

_They're going to make an incredible pair of fighters_, Dumbledore thought to himself then. He had smiled.

Many things went through Remus's head as well when he heard of James and Lily. He nearly passed out when Dumbledore told him. The anger, sadness, and disappointment that flooded him didn't leave for 12 years. He thought of all the stupid things James got the Marauders into all those years ago, the outlandish things they did to get Lily's attention. He remembered so much and yet it was as if he couldn't remember enough. He thought of their first Order meeting.

It was right after graduation and James and Lily were among the last to arrive. After all the necessary teasing that was involved with their response of a long night, they got down to business. Dumbledore briefed them on the purpose of the Order and all that it would entail. He, Peter, Sirius, James, and Lily went to Three Broomsticks afterwards to chat.

"Scary isn't it?" Peter muttered.

The rest of the Marauders murmured agreement. Lily glared. Sirius was the first to notice. "Something on your mind, Lils?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Scary? Being in the Order is _scary_?" Lily glowered. Peter shrunk a little into his seat. It wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of Lily Evans's infamous wrath. "You know what's scary? Scary is when you don't know how safe walking down the street is because of who your parents are. Scary is when people around you are dropping dead because a bunch of wizards decided that they're superior. Scary is being powerless. The Order? The Order is power. The Order is trying to make right of something. The Order is fighting for what's right in the world. That's not scary. Maybe nerve wracking. I'll give you that. But The Order is what being a Gryffindor is all about. Don't ever forget that."

They all sat a bit shell shocked at her outburst. Even James was gaping a bit. Remus was the first to regain control of his senses. Smiling wryly, "So I take it you think it's going to work?"

Seeing that he was joking, Lily laughed and made her apologies to Peter. They moved onto other topics of conversation but the admiration never left Remus's eyes. He thought words he had been thinking for a while now, _James is in good hands_. He had smiled.

When Sirius learned of Peter's betrayal, the guilt flooded him. Sure there was anger but the fact that he had practically fed them to the traitor never left his mind. Through his guilt ridden state, he remembered so many things about his best friends. So many memories that he had shared with the couple. But most of all, he remembered their wedding.

He was surprised when Lily asked him to walk her down the aisle. He was sure that she'd ask Remus.

"I'm having Remus give me away," Lily explained. "So you can walk me down the aisle but when Dumbledore asked who gives this woman to be with this man that'll be Remus' job." He continued to object but Lily stopped him. "I want all of you to be involved on my side. Peter's the ring bearer and there's the two of you."

"Lils. You know I love you. But do I really deserve this?"

Her eyes softened. "Who kept convincing James to keep asking me out? Who was the one that was wary but welcoming when I finally came round? Who kept us both sane even in the darkest of our fights?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled appreciatively. "Still. That's with the both of you. What have I done to deserve this just for you?"

"Sirius," her voice warm and rich with emotion, "there were so many times that you comforted me and rationalized with me despite how idiotic I was being. And no matter how incredibly horrible your situation with your family was, you always let me whine about Petunia. I'm so incredibly thankful for that. I hate to admit it but aside from James, you're the Marauder I'm closest to. You've been like a brother to me these years Sirius and I'm supremely grateful.

His eyes filled with tears as he finally consented and pulled Lily into a tight hug. He thought to himself, _I couldn't ask for better frie-family_. He had smiled.

Many things flew through James and Lily's minds as they heard Voldemort enter the house. They realized Peter's betrayal and what Sirius would have to endure. They hoped for the best but knew that Peter could easily be protected. They realized Remus's solitude. They realized they were abandoning their only son. They realized they were losing each other. They managed to mouth their "I love yous" as they ran to their deaths, straight backed and proud. Memory upon memory filled their minds. They both remembered when they found out they were going to have Harry. They had both been worried but ready and they smiled and cried and laughed. They remembered every detail of their relationship. They remembered all those years of hating each other. They remembered their first "I love you."

It had been soon in their courtship. They had both been feeling it and holding it in for so long. They were on rounds for Head duties (on Halloween, ironically). They had been using the Map so they hadn't been paying much attention and instead discussing the War as usual. Neither one was quite sure how they got started on it but soon they were discussing death and all that they would leave behind.

"_Merlin_, Lily. Stop worrying so bloody much."

"James, I have to worry. It's my job to worry. How can you _not_ worry?"

"I can't overthink all this Lils. How can you?"

"Because I love you alright?!" she finally cried. He stopped wide eyed. "I love you, James Potter and nothing you can say can make me feel any different or worry any less because I care a whole bloody lot about you whether you want me to or not."

She marched off but he soon caught up to her. "Lily, wait one minute."

"What?" she snapped.

He smirked. "I love you, too."

She hadn't quite been expecting that and he laughed as her mouth formed a perfect o. He kissed her, deeply and passionately. When they broke away, they both thought, _I can't believe I'm so incredibly lucky_. They both had smiled.

They smiled then and they smiled now and they smiled in the afterlife, waiting for their loved ones. So much pain and agony had been inflicted but wrong had been made right in the end thanks to their sacrifice and their beautiful baby boy's courage.

The last enemy to be destroyed is death, indeed.


End file.
